criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Jackson
Andrew Jackson is a Canadian voice, television, film and theatre actor best known for his role as Dr. Stephen Hamill on All My Children. Biography Andrew Jackson was born to a military clergyman and a high-school music teacher in Newmarket, and spent his childhood in various parts of Ontario, Alberta, and Nova Scotia, Canada. He received a Bachelor in English at McMaster University and later attended the National Theatre School and Banff School of Fine Arts to complete his training as an actor. Since the beginning of his career, Jackson proved to be a versatile actor and as a result, has worked extensively in television, film and theatre. From 1987 to 1990 he was part of his home country's prestigious Stratford Festival, winning in his first year the Jean A. Chalmers Award for most promising newcomer. During that time he got his first minor screen roles in such features as State Park and Red Blooded American Girl. After that, he set his sights on New York City and got his first big break when cast as Dr. Stephen Hamill on All My Children, which would give him a steady fan base and the exposure needed to jump-start a screen career. Following that work, he came back to the stage playing Christian in the Sterling Award winning production of Cyrano de Bergerac at the Citadel Theatre in Edmonton in 1994. As the decade progressed, he could frequently be seen in such small-screen series as Family Passions and Sirens, in addition to a number of made-for-television features including Breach of Faith: Family of Cops II. Jackson continued gaining momentum onscreen with roles in The Last Don II and John Woo's Blackjack. A fateful trip to Los Angeles to essay a guest role on the popular series Charmed was followed by a return to Canada to play the lead in the popular series Wind at My Back and a recurring role in Earth: Final Conflict. In 2002, Jackson appeared in no less than nine film and television productions including Steven Spielberg's acclaimed sci-fi miniseries Taken. The new millennium seemed to be treating him very well, with a recurring role in the series Andromeda, another guest spot in the popular Category 6: Day of Destruction and in the 2005 thriller Edison, acting alongside Kevin Spacey and Morgan Freeman, as Ives, a hard-assed, militaristic cop, whose part of a F.R.A.T. unit that is unanswerable to the law. Right after that, he took part in the pilot of a series then called Quantico that would become a big hit since its debut that fall under the final title of Criminal Minds. A succession of recurring roles would follow in series and miniseries like Terminal City, Merlin's Apprentice, The Collector, Kyle XY, XIII and Being Erica. Jackson has also made his way into the commercial voice world and completed more than a hundred voice projects. Of course he has made incursions in the world of video games with vocal work for series like Beast Wars: Transformers and providing the opening title narrations for Earth: Final Conflict being his favorite his first, the Incredible Hulk for the Marvel series. He too has landed roles in numerous animation series including Razzbery Jazzberry Jam, Skatoony, Pippi Lonstonking, Di-Gata Defenders II and The Amazing Spiez. Jackson spent part of his free time with an organization called A.R.K. (Actors Reading for Kids) visiting children in schools and hospitals and reading for them. Criminal Minds He portrayed Tim Vogel, a prison guard serial rapist and killer partnered with an ex-inmate sociopath in the Season One episode "Extreme Aggressor". Filmography *Dark Matter - 2 episodes (2015-2017) - The General *Numb Chucks - 40 episodes (2014-2016) - Buford G. Butternut/Additional Voices (voice) *Watch Dogs 2 (2016) - Unknown Character (voice) *East End (2016) - Capo Mission/Speedo/Secret service officer/Pensionato/Sports Journalist *Gangland Undercover (2016) - Tug *Total Frat Movie (2016) - Captain Vickers *The Apostle Peter: Redemption (2016) - Processus *Rogue (2016) - Alexei *Reign (2015) - Lord Barker *The Listener (2014) - Lincoln Roth *Beyblade: Shogun Steel - 11 episodes (2013) - Merci/Additional Voices (voice) *Breakout (2013) - Lapin *The Junction (2013) - Keefe McKay *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - 30 episodes (2009-2013) - Doji/Rago/Additional Voices (voice) *Copper - 2 episodes (2012) - Junius Brutus Booth *Pegasus Vs. Chimera (2012) - Cyros *Hatfields & McCoys (2012) - Icelandic Photographer/Gunman (voice) *Nikita (2012) - Chairman *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders - 53 episodes (2010-2012) - Spatterix/Additional Voices (voice) *I Shoot UBCP (2012) - James Tyler *Lost Girl (2012) - Jed *Covert Affairs (2011) - Petr *Jake and Jasper: A Ferret Tale (2011) - James Tyler *Warehouse 13 (2011) - Jackson *Against the Wall (2011) - Jerry Riggs *Razzberry Jazzberry Jam - 3 episodes (2011) - Tesla: The Theremin/Nestor & Cesar: The Bongo Drums/Shock: The Electric Guitar (voice) *Breakout Kings (2011) - Kellen Stackhouse *King (2011) - T-Bone *Skatoony - 5 episodes (2010-2011) - Xcquankly/Finwoe (voice) *Sea Wolf - 2 episodes (2009) - Johnson *The Amazing Spiez (2009) - Macho Man (voice) *Being Erica - 2 episodes (2009) - Marcus Stahl *XIII: The Conspiracy - 2 episodes (2008) - Roger Deakins *Empire Earth III (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Dead Zone (2007) - Doug O'Connell *Di-Gata Defenders (2007) - Von Faustien (voice) *Hank William's First Nation (2006) - David Wright *Seed (2006) - Doctor Parker Wickson *Kyle XY - 3 episodes (2006) - Cyrus Reynolds *Sand Castle (II) (2006) - Ian *The Evidence (2006) - Oliver Beckman *The Collector - 6 episodes (2004-2006) - Danny Hullstrom *Merlin's Apprentice - 2 episodes (2006) - Master Burton *Terminal City - 3 episodes (2005) - Tomas Bukowski *Devil Kings (2005) - Lark (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Extreme Aggressor" (2005) TV episode - Tim Vogel *Edison (2005) - Ives *Glass - 3 episodes (2005) - Morgan *Category 6: Day of Destruction (2004) - Walt Ashley *Life As We Know It - 3 episodes (2004) - Walter Bradford *The Book of Ruth (2004) - Elton *My Father's an Actor (2004) - Father *Romeo! (2004) - Mr. Hurley *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Man In Car *Andromeda - 2 episodes (2003-2004) - Lipp-Sett *Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye - 2 episodes (2003-2004) - Kevin Duffman *The Sea (2003) - George *Tarzan (2003) - Jonathan Clayton *Conception (2003) - Andrew *Doc (2003) - Danny Taylor *Deadly Betrayal (2003) - Adam Hamilton *Cold Squad (2003) - Jeff Hawkins *Bombmakers (2002) - Malcolm *Fade to Black (2002) - C. Klien *Taken (2002) - Buddy Parker *We'll Meet Again (2002) - Nick Whitehall *Smallville (2002) - Ray Wallace *Sound of Pain (2002) - Various Mental Patients (voice) *Try Seventeen (2002) - Guy *Scared Silent (2002) - Officer John McCrane *Earth: Final Conflict - 4 episodes (1999-2002) - The First Jaridian *Brother's Keeper (2002) - Adam Ruane *Prince Shotoku (2001) - Hata (voice) *Wind at My Back - 8 episodes (1997-2001) - Vanaver Mainwairing/James F. Marshall III/David 'The Dynamite Kid' Doyle *Los Luchadores (2001) - Gniknod *First Wave (2000) - Davis *Stargate SG-1 (2000) - Supreme High Councillor Per'sus *Beggars and Choosers (2000) - Richard Ellis *Big Wolf on Campus (2000) - Boris *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000) - The Incredible Hulk/Thanos of Titan (voice, uncredited) *Catch a Falling Star (2000) - Ryan Steele *Millennium Man (1999) - Jake Adaman/Adam/Adam II *Held Up (1999) - SWAT Officer Billy *Amazon (1999) - Colonel Miller *Charmed (1999) - Nicholas *Cover Me - 6 episodes (1999) - Kevin *Highlander: The Raven (1998) - Darryl Keenan *Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms (1998) - Sergeant Andrew Scott/GR13 *Arli$$ (1998) - Luc Cassoulet *Blackjack (1998) - Don Tragle *The Last Don II - 2 episodes (1998) - Dirk Von Schelburg *Shadow Builder (1998) - Shadowbuilder *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (1998) - Hulk/Orange Hulk/Thor (voice) *Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter (1997) - Hulk (voice) *PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Frank Kelterbourne *Fast Track (1997) - Tucker Ricks *Joe Torre: Curveballs Along the Way (1997) - Paul O'Neill *Pippi Longstocking (1997) - Romeo/Classical Stage Actor (voice) *Twists of Terror (1997) - Barry *Beast Wars: Transformers - 2 episodes (1997) - Various Characters (voice) *Breach of Faith: A Family of Cops II (1997) - Boris Kalichoff *F/X: The Series (1996) - Blade *Specimen (1996) - Sixty-Six *Avonlea (1996) - Goliath *Due South (1995) - Hogan *Marvel Super Heroes (1995) - Hulk/Thanos (voice) *Lonesome Dove: The Series (1995) - Acton *Ultraforce - 3 episodes (1995) - Prime (voice) *Sirens - 2 episodes (1994) - Chris Joworski *Family Passions - 29 episodes (1993-1994) - Jön Futing *Bermuda Grace (1994) - Raymond Mitchell *Highlander (1993) - Pallin Wolf *All My Children - 172 episodes (1991-1993) - Doctor Stephen Hamill *Peeping Tom (1991) - Mr. Battering Ram *Top Cops (1991) - Michael Carew *Red Blooded American Girl (1990) - Donald *Friday's Curse (1990) - General Lafayette *The Comedy of Errors (1989) - Balthazar *State Park (1988) - Corky *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1987) - Parks 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *He can sing and plays both piano and trumpet, and has even composed his own piano music. *He can perform over 65 different character voices and accents, including a mean Jack Nicholson impersonation. *He is a certified scuba diver. *He has participated more than once in the annual January First Polar Bear Swim in Vancouver. Category:Actors Category:Real People